


Skein of Love

by nutmeag83



Category: Imagine Me & You (2005)
Genre: Adorable, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Knitting, Rachel being adorable, Rachel is a good girlfriend, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeag83/pseuds/nutmeag83
Summary: Luce hated cold hands. Hers were perpetually cold. Bad circulation. Rachel’s hands were warm. Warm and soft and perfect. Unfortunately, Rachel wasn’t with her all the time. She had a job, friends, a life. They were together every night, most weekends, but when they weren’t together, Luce suffered from cold hands.





	Skein of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping away from the Sherlock fandom because this story wouldn't stop nagging me until I wrote it out and posted it. Sorry to my Johnlock subscribers.
> 
> Imagine Me and You is my comfort movie. I watch it when I'm sad or have insomnia or just when I want to feel happy. I also love knitting. Since I did both this evening, this story resulted. Hope there are some Luce/Rachel shippers out there to enjoy this!
> 
> Also, I really hate the title, but couldn't come up with anything that sounded better...
> 
> Also also, not beta'd or Brit-picked. Apologies!

“What on Earth are you doing?”

Luce settled into the soft leather sofa after a long day at the shop. Her feet hurt, but she was happy. She loved helping others communicate through flowers. She loved the secrete language of flowers. It was like cryptography.

Rachel had got home before her, so the flat was warm and cheery, the sofa inviting. Luce snuggled under one of the many blankets that littered their shared space as she watched her girlfriend… knitting?

Rachel didn’t knit. At least, Luce didn’t think she did, though she didn’t know for sure. They were still new to this whole relationship business. They had only talked about the basics—childhoods, life-long dreams, favorite music and movies, and the sort. Hobbies had come up, but knitting had not been on the list Rachel had spouted off.

“Knitting.” She sounded like she was trying for light, but her face was screwed up in a frown and her knuckles were white.

“Of course, but…I didn’t know you knitted.”

“I don’t. Obviously,” came the frustrated reply, as Rachel attempted to untangle herself from the cat’s cradle of a mess she was entwined in.

Luce tread carefully. “Trying it, then?”

Rachel glared, first at the knot in her hands, then at her partner. “And not succeeding.”

Luce smiled. Rachel was adorable. Then again, she always was. “Why?”

“Why what?” Rachel asked, untangling her hands and tossing the mess aside.

“Why try?”

“You,” Rachel replied simply, her trademark smile and shrug at the ready.

Luce pondered the statement, but couldn’t suss it out. “Me?” she finally queried.

“You hate cold hands.”

Luce raised her eyebrows, still uncomprehending.

Rachel sighed, pulled her legs up onto the couch, and tucked her feet under Luce’s thigh. “I can’t always be with you, so I want you to have the next best thing.”

“A tangled ball of yarn?”

An eyeroll. “Gloves.”

Luce twigged. Her chest fluttered with warmth. “Oh.” She loved gloves. They were her saving grace three seasons out of the year. And here Rachel was, learning a new craft just so she could knit a pair for Luce. “Really?”

“Really.” Rachel gave her trademark sunny grin. Then she looked at the yarn and scowled. “If I could get this flippin’ yarn to cooperate. It shouldn’t be so difficult.”

Luce pulled her girlfriend to her and buried her face in Rachel’s neck, the soft, sweet scent of her as welcoming as ever. “Thank you,” she murmured, not moving from her favorite spot.

“Thank me after I actually produce something usable,” Rachel grumbled.

“You’re trying. That’s what counts, love.”

\----

Rachel made six pairs of fingerless gloves that winter. Two were so big they wouldn’t stay on Luce’s hands. One pair had holes so gaping, Luce wasn’t sure where her fingers were meant to go. Another pair had thumb holes so small that Luce couldn’t even manage to put them on. The fifth pair were quite lovely, but the yarn caught on every stem and thorn she worked with, so she mostly wore them in the evenings around the flat. Every time Rachel saw them on her hands, she grinned a shy, soft smile. The last pair, though, were perfect. They were soft, they actually fit, and they were the ugliest shade of mauve she had ever seen. But when she wore them, Luce could imagine Rachel there with her in the shop. She heard her giggles and saw flashes of her golden-brown hair. She imagined warm hands on her body. She could smell that perfect cup of tea that Rachel made for her every morning. They were a way to have Rachel with her all day, every day. The only thing better than those gloves, was Rachel herself. But when Rachel wasn’t around, Luce made do with the gloves.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a crush on Piper Perabo since Coyote Ugly. She's frakking adorable in this movie. <3 Also, she and Lena Headey have amazing chemistry, IMHO.


End file.
